Baby Beth (Rewrite) On Hold
by GleeSQB
Summary: What would happen if Quinn would have kept Beth? And then met the person of her dreams on her grandmother farm in Florida? G!P Santana- Quinntana endgame AU Co writer Mixtaper1998
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite**

 **So me and Mixtaper1998** **wanted to do a little rewrite of Baby Beth but in a different way. So I hope you guys like it :)**

 **Quinn's POV**

I woke up with the sun shining in my face as I felt my body aches with pain as I tried to get up and suddenly I feel like I wanted to throw up. I must've had too much to drink and I can't remember what happened last night. When I looked over and seen a shirtless boy with a mohawk next to me naked and I was naked too. I wanted to freak out, but not in front of him. I slowly got up and found my clothes and bolted. 'I can't believe I lost my virginity to Puck! Oh my god! What the hell I was thinking?' I said to myself as I left the Puckerman

At the Fabray residence: A month later

My father was in his office and my mother was in the kitchen or in the laundry room in the basement while I was in my room. I grabbed my phone to see if I had any new text messages.

Grandma: Hi, buttercup how's my little Lucy doing? You should come visit soon. I know you have only one week of school left and me and Mandy would like to see you.

Brittney: I and Rachel are coming over in five.

I call my grandma and tell her about the month old party. She has always been supportive and caring, her and her partner Mandy have cared so much and protected me and giving me guidance when I needed it.

Grandma: "Well I hope he used protection, Mandy said you want me to send you condoms hold on ..(she grabs the phone)

"You want me to box up this fool? Wait a minute who is it? Was it that Finn guy or Michael or that little mohawked boy? I bet it was the one with that stupid ass haircut." Grandma Mandy said

When they said that grandma Lucy and her girlfriend Mandy looked at each other with a wired disgusting look. Grandma Mandy has all wanted to beat his face in.

"Oh it's that little boy I'll be there give me a hour I'm looking for the next flight out." Mandy said handing the phone back to grandma Lucy

"Hey, should I stop her? But then again

I don't like him either." She said

Before I could even respond they both hang up on me. I was about to text Brittany back when I heard a knock on my door and I got up and walked over to my door and see her and Rachel standing there.

In my room :

Rachel started talking " So it's only one more week till school ends what are you going to be doing Quinn?" .

"Well I think I'm pregnant Rachel," I took a deep breath before I began speaking again "And I think Puck is the father. I know haven't had sex with anyone else and I already have taken three pregnancy tests and they were all positive except for the last one I was getting this multiplication sign then I realized it was just on its side.

"Rachel I think we should take her to your dad." Brittany said looking over

Therefore Rachel could reply I start talking again." You think he could check me out today?" I asked nervously while biting my lower lip

"l could text him right now." She said walking out of the room while Brittney starts to watch cartoons

Then Rachel's phone goes off about ten minutes later and she said "My dad say you can come in now. He's on his lunch anyway so we could just come on in." She tells us when she was done reading the text message

"Britt can you drive us? And can we get some food on the way back? I'm kind of hungry." I asked

"Yeah Quinny bear." She replied as we said goodbye to my mom and on our way out dad stop me and ask where I was going.

"Quinn, where are you going?" Russell asks as he saw Quinn passing by his office

"Um, we going to get something to eat and going over to Rachel's house." I told him

"Okay" He said going back to his papers

Then the drive was short as we pulled up and the parking lot of the hospital. Once I started filling out the information they need it and pay the cover fee. I hope they don't call my house for the billing.I go back to sitting next to Rachel and she text her dad and says were here. He basically bashes the door down to get to us.

"Hiram I thought this was your lunch break?" the receptionist says

"Duty calls Helen " He said walking by and over to us

"Well if duty calls than we have other patients that need to be tended too before the Fabray girl." Then the other receptionist says

"We have three doctors that are here you have to bother him he's trying to help a little girl god Helen." The lady said

We walk into his office and he then gives me a cup and a look that says "you know what to do"

"I have to go pee in it?" I said leaving the room. I came back in and put the cup in the drawer that they took it to test it. We were waiting for about twenty minutes and then he goes out to get the lab paper then reads it and tells me in words I would understand "Quinn your going to be a mother" And when he said that I start to cry "Why would this happened to me? I am the captain of the cheerios, dating the school quarterback, and I get pregnant by his best friend …. Damn it

With Puck:

I was Freaking out when I pull up in front of Puck's house. I really wish I never came to that party and Brittany called me last night crying and saying it was all her fault that she dragged me to his party. I slowly walked up to the stairs to the front door and knocked twice but he came to answer it with his shirt off.

"You're back for seconds?" He asked opening the door wide for me to come in.

"No, we need to talk. It's important."I said walking to go sit down in the living room as he followed me

"Well if it not about seconds, I don't think Finn would like you being here."

I just looked at him like he was smart. He didn't think I know how Finn would feel about me being here? "You are really smart Puck, but no I just wanted to tell you I'm pregnant and I know you know that the baby is yours."

"Slow down Barbie, like I was the only one that touch you! I know you cheerleaders are sluts."

"You got me drunk and you know that I was a virgin and that I'm with Finn." Everybody knew I was a virgin cause of Finn not keeping his mouth shut.

"Whatever, you need before my 5 o'clock shows up" he said while grabbing my arm and pushing me out the door.

A week later at school:

"Quinn has been acting really strange around me me lately. I mean I know it's the last week of school and all but she hasn't wanted to go on any date with me. She has been talking to you a lot. I want to say something because ever since your party last month she hasn't been talking to me puck." Finn says as him and Puck are in the locker room after practice was over.

" I I don't know what your problem is you need to control your girlfriend last thing I remember was her going with me to…. My room." Puck say softly

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that last part? Did you just say you slept with my girlfriend!?" He said getting loud

" Dude I just wanted to get laid and she was there so I gave her a few drinks then I fucked the shit out of her and plus she was a virgin that was even better" Puck said with a smirk on he's stupid face

"So you got my girlfriend drunk and had your way with her? You son of a bitch!" He says as he punching the locker, "fine you want my girlfriend so bad come on " Finn said

"I don't even want Quinn she just my baby mamma." Puck said shrugging his shoulders

"What the FUCK did you just say …" Finn yelled

"What did I say the part where she pregnant with my baby or the part where I fucked your bitch are you stupid or something?" Noah said just before Finn hit him in the face and leaving the locker room to go to see Quinn.

At home:

Once Finn arrived at the Fabray household he bangs on the door till he sees Russell come to the door. Finn asks" where that slut?"

"Who are you talking to young man? My daughter isn't no slut you before I have to knock you down a peg" Russell says as Finn just walked into the house all the way in

"Do you know she's pregnant? With that pigs baby? Whatever I'm done with this shit!" Finn says as Russell punches him in the face

"Fuck" He's yells out as he holding his head

"Get out!" Russell said pushing him out of his house and he turned around and calls for Quinn. She walks down the stairs to her father. And just before she opened her mouth he places a firm slap across her face and say "I will not have you destroy the Fabray name. I know your pregnant and I saw those sticks you tried to hind in the bathroom and the hospital called and said I hope your baby is doing well. I asked what the hell they were talking about? They asked isn't this Lucy Quinn Fabray and father Noah Puckerman? But that Finn boy just confirmed it."

The whole entire time he was talking I had been crying since he had slapped me.

"JUST DON'T STAND THERE! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU HAVE TWO DAYS BEFORE I FORCE YOU OUT OF HERE YOU DISGUSTING SLUT."

I ran upstairs still crying and call my grandmas. I really don't know what else to do.

"Buttercup, what's wrong?" My grandma asks as she answered the phone

"Can I-I co-come stay with you?I have no were else to go " I said crying

 **Next chapter is Santana POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song by: Zayn Mailk- Befour**

 **Santana's POV**

Okay so, I'm kind of confused. My life isn't really that great. I was born intersex which means I was born with a penis instead of a vagina which is kind of cool since I like girls anyway and now they can have the best of both worlds.

I really don't have any family other than my mother Gloria and my brother Calvin who is eight years old and talk with a lisp. We both have two different dads. My mom moved to the Fabrays farm when she was almost 18 when she found out she was pregnant with me. I never knew my father Pedro. My mom said after she found out she was a girl he was happy till I was born and I came out with a penis instead. The Fabrays includes Lucy and Mandy to cool people I consider as my family as well.

They took my mom in when she was pregnant and didn't have any where else to go. My mom start working for them on their farm since she couldn't find a job and her parents kicked her out.

When I was born they consider my mom as one of their children. They only had one daughter Judith who moved to Ohio to be with her boyfriend Russell and go to the same school while he was studying to become a lawyer and from what Mandy told me they have a fine ass daughter who is bisexual which I don't mean, but I actually haven't met her in person yet, just seen her in pictures.

I been working on the Fabray farm since I was 12 and lost my virginity to the hottest girl in school Kitty Wilde at 16.

and who I call grandma named the farm after Judy who helped them started the business from the ground up but Russell made them changed name of the farm to Fabray so when they die he could sell it. Lucy said Russell doesn't really like them cause they gay, but I love them.

My mom met big Calvin when I was nine and they had my brother Calvin Jr who everybody calls CJ who is smart for being a eight year and who is with me all the when mom is working. His dad left him when he turned 4. In his words' I don't want to be with her. I can do better than her, she has no like and being in the kitchen. My son talks stupid and I can't understand half of the words he says and she has a freak for a daughter and living on a farm that runs by a bunch of lesbians.' I heard him telling someone in the living of our house and Calvin Jr start crying. I'm never gonna forget that night my mom thought she found someone who could love her but she was wrong.

But that's enough about my family. I bet you guys wanna know about me. Grandma Mandy had gave me their old 2012 Dodge Durango for my 16th birthday since they couldn't get their granddaughter one.

I play football and basketball for the William McKinley High school in Florida.

My good friends are Blaine and his boyfriend Kurt, Tina who are on the Cheerios which is our cheerleading team for the school and Marley who is a year younger then us but she's pretty cool and kind of have a crush on me and we all live on the farm since our parents works there.

You remember when I told you guys I lost my virginity to Kitty who actually a good friend to me after she decided not to date me anymore.

 **Flashback:**

It was a Friday night after we won our first game of the season. McKinley hasn't won a game years before I became the running back, Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn as the wide receiver and with Spencer Porter as the quarterback. Us four together is kind of unstoppable. Coach Sheldon Beiste told us he hasn't seen anybody that stick together as a team in years in his career in high school football since he transferred from Texas.

I'm the only girl that ever has been on McKinley High football team in history.

It was the last quarter and we were down by 7 with the game score us 14 to 21 and a minute and half left and we didn't want to lose our first game of the season and we need to win by a point. We didn't have the ball and couldn't have probability lost the game if our linebacker DK didn't tackle the running back and made him fumble and we would have lost.

Coach Beiste didn't want to chance anything. I mean I'm not the best when it comes down to plans till coach Sue, Bristle old lady which I still couldn't see them together. That lady is mean as hell.

"Sheldon! Get over here now!" Sue yelled to her boyfriend while she was supposed to be coaching the cheerleaders but She let her Beckretary be in charge. "You could use the switcheroo?" She told him

'The switcheroo?' I how come I didn't think of that? Instead of Spencer throwing the ball he also a good catcher me, him and Ryder trade places. We put Ryder as the running back and Spencer as wide receiver and me as the QB which I don't mind sometimes.

As we got into to place I looked both ways before getting set as Spencer jogged down by Jake who was on the right side before I hike the ball.

"Down, set red 28! Red 28" I yelled and hike the ball and fake passed it to Ryder who when right and I went left. I ran the ball all the down by the goal line before I got tackled. Man I was out of breath and went I got up I could hear my mom and brother yelling in excitement with grandma Lucy and Mandy.

We still have thirty seconds left if we could just run up the middle we will happen score but Spencer got sacked and coach Bestie and Sue are yelling on the sidelines at us. I'm know I'm not captain but we got to stick together.

"Spenc, you gotta focus man, we all in this together and no Ryder, I'm not recognise High school musical but we gotta get our head in the game. So on three we break. Ready? Break. As we all line up and Spencer hiked the ball and short throw it to Jake who caught it with one hand in bound before he caught it.

"TOUCHDOWN MCKINLEY! and the crowd goes wild" JBI yelled through the microphone around the football field.

Now we down by one with 20 seconds left and the clock was ticking down. We fake passed it to me but Jake was playing halfback and he ran it for the two points conversation for the win. After we won, we all celebrated with our team and family and of course the cheerleaders on the field.

Calvin Jr and Mandy got to me first, cause it looked like they were racing.

"Oh,baby I'm so proud of you" my mom said to and hugging me tight while grandma Lucy trying to check for injuries. I swear these three ladies worries too much.

I saw Kitty walking over to me when my mom let go after grandma Lucy and Mandy had group hug me and before Calvin Jr jumped on me.

"Hey Santana, great game out" She says as she placed a kiss to my cheek. I felt kind of embarrassed she did it in front of my family and the way mom and Lucy were laughing I can tell my face was turning red. I guess they didn't forget about my crush I told them about on Kitty. "I hope I see you at Jake's party" She says as she's swinging her hips back and forth. I would have been too in fucking embarrassed if I popped a boner in front of grandma Lucy and Mandy but thank god I was wearing a cup.

After I took a quick shower in the locker room after I had promising to head to the after me,Kurt,Blaine and Tina promise not to drink too much and be home by 1 they all said okay. CJ wanted to come so bad but I promise we can go to the batting cages tomorrow after I finish with work. We all hopped into my car after we changed clothes. I was wearing an a stripped white and grey v neck shirt and some grey cargo pants with my white and grey DC shoes.

We all head to the kitchen where Jake and Ryder were drinking and waiting on Spencer to show up with his new boyfriend. With in an hour into the party I was in the kitchen sitting on the countertop when I spotted Kitty, I'm not gonna lie I had to beers by that time and I cut myself off since I had to drive us home cause I knew I saw Mercedes were drinking so she would have to ride with us.

"Hey there you are!" Kitty said loundly as she came to stand in between my legs. Wow she actually has guts. "I heard that the team made you MVP is that true?" She asks as I shook my head up and down. Man that white tight miniskirt and a red tank top damn she was fine!"come and dance with me" She said pulling me into the living where they just start playing Zayn "Befour" And out of no where I started fist pumping when Kitty start laughing at me.

 _[Intro]_

 _I've done this before_

 _Not like this_

 _[Verse 1]_

 _I don't drink to get drunk_

 _I feel all the right funk_

 _If there's something I want_

 _I'll take all the right wrongs_

 _Now, I'm gonna stay in my zone_

 _I'm tired of picking that bone_

 _And I can't be bothered_

 _To fight it no more, no_

I never really actually danced with a girl like this before. She had my hands in her hands and her back grinding on my front I was so happy.

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Numb on a roof_

 _Set it on fire_

 _Just to give me proof_

 _I'm living on a wire_

 _Numb on a roof_

 _Set it on fire_

 _Just to give me proof_

 _I'm living on a wire_

 _[Chorus]_

 _So say what you wanna say, what you wanna_

 _So say what you wanna say, what you gotta say, now_

 _So say what you wanna say, what you want_

 _Shame is you won't say that to my face_

 _[Post-Chorus]_

 _I've done this before_

 _Not like this, not like this_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Time for me to move on_

 _So many hours have gone_

 _Heart beats the pump of my blood_

 _No strings for you to pull on_

 _You've got your tongue in your cheek_

 _So pardon if I don't speak_

 _Can't tune my chords_

 _Into your songs, no_

Kitty start making out with me roughly and the next think I knew she asked me a question which I didn't believe.

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Numb on a roof_

 _Set it on fire_

 _Just to give me proof_

 _I'm living on a wire_

 _[Chorus]_

 _So say what you wanna say, what you wanna_

 _So say what you wanna say, what you gotta say, now (So say what you wanna say)_

 _So say what you wanna say, what you want_

 _Shame is you won't say that to my face_

"I know you have a condom" She says as her sexy lips were touching my ear and the only thing I could do were to shake my head.

 _[Post-Chorus]_

 _I've done this before_

 _Not like this, not like this_

In the distance as we were making our way upstairs into to Jake's parents room we could still here the song playing

 _[Chorus]_

 _Flashing lights, so say what you wanna say, what you wanna_

 _So say what you wanna say, what you gotta say, now_

 _So say what you wanna say, what you want_

 _Shame is you won't say that to my face_

 _So say what you wanna say, what you wanna_

 _So say what you wanna say, what you gotta say, now_

 _So say what you wanna say, what you want_

 _Shame is you won't say that to my face_

 _[Post-Chorus]_

 _I've done this before_

 _Not like this, not like this_

 _I've done this before_

 _Not like this, not like this_

As Kitty pushed me onto the bed and took her clothes off as well as mine and before I even know it the night was over and I was no longer a virgin no more.

We dated for about three months till she said we can be better as friends but that wasn't before she told her friends about little me. She was the first pair of real boobs I saw and the first vagina I seen besides porn.

And here we are the last game of the season and only one week of school left. I was taking out of my thoughts when Calvin pulled my hand down as we were walking to the car.

"Look Sanny, there's grandma Lucy and Mandy let's go say Hi." He telling me as he drags me with him while Tina got in the front seat of the car and Blaine and Kurt and Marley followed me laughing. And when we got closer I thought I saw an angel.

 **TBC Next chapter is first time meeting**


End file.
